


[podfic] One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Archery, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bartenders, Drinking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Things have been a lot more interesting since the crowd of college kids walked into his bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506443) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



 

**Download** : [MP3 ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/m73uzbfho7prlwz/MCU%20One%20Bourbon%20One%20Scotch%20One%20Beer%20CC.mp3?dl=0)(15.4 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:15:34

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to mithrel for using the blanket permission and podfic welcome tags!! 
> 
> And sending love to uniquepov. I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
